Under The Neon Lights
by JeffsClubKid6907
Summary: The story of romeo and juliet has been told countless times before. This is my version. The ravers version. Please read and review.


Authors note: To really understand the story, you need to know what the fourth Gen is and what the second Gen is. Second Gen stands for second generation. They go to raves strictly for the music, the people, and the sense of togetherness that they get when they are around people like themselves. Fourth Gen as you probably guessed stands for fourth generation. These are the people that gave raves a bad name. They go to the parties only for the drugs. Now that you know these two pieces of information, the story will make more sense. Thank you.  
  
Two generations of party kids, unalike in reason, in the new city of York where the scene is laid. The grudge that separates these two groups is burning brighter then ever before, only to spill civil blood and sacrifice two star-crossed lovers. With their death, the grudge is buried to mourn the loss of the children of the night.  
  
"Message to all party kids: Tonight Digweed will be playing as will as his apprentice, DJ Matt. Go to the map point for directions, it will be on the corner of Fourth and Broadway." Digweed finishes typing up the message then posts it on a private message board. "MATT! Who is working the Map point tonight?" A long pause before matt answers his role model. "Isn't Ben and Miyo working it this time?" Matt walks over to his computer to check the list that he made for duties for the night. "Yea, Ben and Miyo are working the map point till midnight. They will get there just in time then to here you spin." Matt says aloud for Digweed to hear, and then whispers to himself, "I hope they don't get in it with the fourth Gens like they did last time." Matt walks over to his gear and makes sure he has everything needed for the night. "Glowsticks, headphones, turntables, vinyl's, mixer board, vest, cap. OK, good, its all there." Matt takes his gear then heads out of his apartment down to his car. He packs everything in his trunk, and then gets in his blue mini cooper. He goes to pick up Maria, then drives over to the old, abandoned, Garver's warehouse where the rave was to be held that night.  
  
"MIYO! Hurry up with the wires man, Matt will be here any minute to inspect and make sure that everything is copacetic for tonight." Shouts a rushed Ben who is franticly getting the DJ station ready for the performing DJ's that night. "How can I hurry when my mind is not on these wires, but on Rose . . . Rose, a name that can not even begin to tell her beauty. Tonight can not come soon enough." Miyo says aloud. "It can and will come soon enough. Matt is gunna be here any minute, then we have to be at the map point in 2 hours," Ben says with a less then happy tone of voice, ". . . HELLO! Earth to MIYO! Get your head out of the clouds man. I'm not here to baby-sit you while I work." Ben finishes the table then heads over to finish the job that Miyo has been working on for the last hour. Ben finishes the wiring just before a loud, high pitched, "We're here!" erupts from the entrance of the warehouse. In walks Matt and Maria, Miyo's older sister. "Alright you guys," Matt starts with his ritual, "Its time." They all join hands then Matt speaks out. "Let this be a stellar night filled with good fortune and great music. Let no one die, and do not let the 4th Gens get us down. Most of all though, let us prey that the pigs do not crash this party."  
  
Angel read the message posted by Digweed and immediately called up her best friend and confidant, Nina. Ring . . . ring . . . ring . . . "Pick up the phone!" Angel thought in frustration. "Hello?" a voice finally responds on the other line. "Have you been to the message board lately?" Angel finishes then a long pause surfaces on the line. "Nooooo, not since last week. Why?" Nina says with a hint of embarrassment from not knowing the news that was sure to arise. Angel takes a deep breath then starts with her news. "Tonight Digweed will be spinning. When Digweed is spinning you know a lot of people will be there. And you know what that means," Angel pauses and waits for Nina's reply. When Nina doesn't respond angel continues, "Ecstasy and weed. We are gunna party pretty hard tonight. I'm gunna go get ready though for tonight. I will come by around 10:30 to take you to the map point." Angel gets off the phone then runs to her room. She gets her phatty pants with the smurf on the pant leg, a vibrant red shirt, her angel wings, and her glow sticks together then heads off to the bathroom to take a shower. Chris and Tye both come home and plop down on the couch. Angel comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on and clouds of mist trailing behind her. "I assume that you guys have heard about the big party tonight, right?" Angel starts in again, only this time to her brother and cousin. "Yea, we are gunna leave in an hour to go to the map point." Chris says then adds, "Hey Angel, I'm not going to baby sit you all night, don't get to wasted this time, ok?" Angel rolls her eyes then goes to her room to put on the clothes that she set aside before she got in the shower.  
  
A/n: Thanks for reading and please review. The second part of the saga will be up in no time. 


End file.
